


Oblivious

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Be Lucky (BBC Wales)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: There's not a forced heterosexual relationship in sight in this radio show!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written about a month ago between the recordings. There's a reference to something in the second episode so I guess spoilers for that.

Ruth gets the feeling she’s interrupted something. Dylan and Gabriel are lying on the sofa, too close together to be comfortable, only they both look happy where they are. She can’t turn round and leave now, they know she’s there since she shouted hello when she opened the door. And they haven’t moved apart. They look sort of confused, like they’ve just woken up. She apologises and goes to the kitchen. Ruth had wondered about Dylan, and Gabriel to an extent, and even now she doesn’t know exactly what they are to each other. She doesn’t know how she fits.  
\---  
When one person is job hunting and the other makes a living winning crossword competitions, sleeping during the night generally goes out of the window. They’re both awake at one in the morning, and even though it feels like the middle of the day for them, they still have deep conversations that they wouldn’t have at any other time. Ruth asks Dylan why he let her move in so quickly.  
“Because you were the most normal person I’d met who wanted to room.”  
“oh.” Ruth’s not expecting such a sensible answer.  
“It’s not cause you wanted to-“  
There’s a pause.  
“To?”  
Dylan’s missed the question she’s implying again.  
“You didn’t want to sleep with me then?”  
He stares at her for a bit, and she doesn’t know what he’s thinking.  
“Of course not. I’m gay Ruth. Well, not really, but gay. Yes.”  
“Gay but not really?”  
“It’s complicated. But for all intents and purposes I’m gay. That’s why I don’t want to sleep with you.”  
There’s more to it than that, but Dylan can’t be bothered with the questions he’ll get asked if he says he doesn’t want to sleep with anyone regardless.  
\---  
There’s something going on in the living room. Ruth can hear whispers, and then people speaking slightly louder. She’s worried for a moment that someone’s stealing everything, but relaxes when she hears that its Dylan and Gabriel. She catches some words, and it’s obvious they’re talking about Dylan getting a job.  
“you could try freelance writing.”  
“Gabriel.”  
“It’s just a suggestion.”  
“Photography?”  
“Who’d want to see the pictures I take?”  
“Someone might. I would.”  
There’s silence, and it’s the strangest thing but Ruth thinks they’re kissing. It’s an odd thought, but she can see it. Dylan and Gabriel would make sense.  
\---  
They’re all in the car going to the city, because Gabriel has a thing; Dylan’s just along for the ride and its Ruth’s car. Ruth’s driving; Gabriel and Dylan are in the back seats. Their conversation is mostly impenetrable, inside jokes that Ruth can’t hope to understand, and references to things that mostly go over her head. She’s not really paying attention to them though. She’s more focussing on driving and hoping that they don’t meet any other cars on these narrow country roads that she has to drive on now. She looks into the rear-view mirror at a junction and catches Dylan and Gabriel holding hands.  
\---  
They’re a little bit drunk. It’s two in the morning, and Gabriel and Dylan are in the living room playing a board game that isn’t any variant of monopoly. Gabriel’s drunk enough to not think about the consequences, and it’s not like he hasn’t imagined kissing Dylan before. Dylan’s oblivious as usual, and won’t notice that Gabriel slightly fancies him unless he kisses Dylan or explicitly says he’s got a crush. They’re close enough together that Gabriel could just lean in. While he’s thinking about lunging, Dylan has moved closer and suddenly they’re kissing. It’s less of a kiss and more a collision of people lips first, until Dylan tangles his hand in Gabriel’s hair and it’s suddenly a good kiss.


End file.
